


For all the things your hands could do

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eavesdropping, Fingers in Mouth, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i'm sorry i absolutely had a need to do this, if you look at it that way, juyeon...really really loves hyunjae's hands, kinda voyeurism i guess?, sorta thing, they both have undisclosed hand kinks, turns out hyunjae loves juyeon's hands too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Juyeon had been craving more than just holding them when it comes to Hyunjae's hands
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	For all the things your hands could do

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Juyeon bender for the past few days and a twt moot posted a video of hyunjae's hands which then escalated to jumil hands of course and I just had to write this. Sorry not sorry.

Hands. It was something Juyeon was always praised for. Long, slender fingers, wide palms. Whenever they went onto reality shows they wanted to measure them, fans always wanted to touch them. It was just something Juyeon had gotten used to by now, something he didn’t see the appeal in. But Hyunjae.

Hyunjae’s hands.

So small and delicate compared to his.

Whenever they sat next to each other Hyunjae took pride in wrapping a whole hand around a single digit of Juyeon’s fingers. He toyed with them, compared their sizes.

‘It’s funny how we’re basically the same height, yet your hands are twice the size of mine’ Hyunjae had mentioned on more than one occasion.

Funny, yes.

Funny how several times a week now Juyeon was jacking off to the thought of Hyunjae’s hands.

Was it embarrassing? Yes. Whenever they were on a v-live Juyeon couldn’t help but watch Hyunjae’s habit of bringing his fingers to his mouth, chewing on his supple nails or toying with the skin of his lips. It was infuriating to watch, Juyeon just wanted to grab them, taste them, put Hyunjae’s slender hands around his cock and cum all over them in heaps and bounds.

He just couldn’t help himself.

For the third time this week Juyeon was fucking into his own hand in the shower, using only two fingers and his thumb on the outside to make himself cum, trying to imagine it was Hyunjae instead. It worked, but it was never good enough. It was never tight enough or supple enough. Knowing the softness of Hyunjae’s hands was such a curse because he could never replicate that sensation and he was doomed to just thirst after it instead.

All he wanted for just a handjob. Just _one_ and maybe he could be satisfied.

Maybe.

The entire group were doing a reaction video. Watching parts of their Road To Kingdom performances and saying what they liked about each of them. The staff stood behind the camera, monitoring their every move as the boys clumped together around a sofa. Juyeon sat on the end as Hyunjae sat next to him on the arm of it.

Their version of Reveal came on and they all called out in cheers. It was one of their biggest stages on the show and they were all very pleased with it.

“We kept some elements in from the original, but I’m really happy with how this turned out.” Sangyeon commented, earning hums of approval from the other members. As the part came where Changmin set a fire beneath Hyunjae and Juyeon’s hands Hyunjae grabbed Juyeon’s shoulder in anticipation.

“This is my favorite part.” He announced for the camera before them. Some members nodding in agreement.

“It’s really cool how Changmin makes the fire, I wish it was me.” Eric commented. Hyunjae’s hand grew a little tighter on Juyeon’s shoulder, delicate fingers sinking into the material of his shirt.

“In the original choreography, here Juyeon and I hold hands.” Hyunjae began to explain. Of course anyone who had watched a stage beforehand knew that.

“But I like this version better because Juyeon’s hands are so big they encase mine. At least here you can’t see the size difference.” Hyunjae finished off. Some members laughed at the confession but Juyeon stirred in his seat.

Encased... God how that feeling turned him on, his hands engulfing Hyunjae’s in his grip. Using his strength to push Hyunjae’s hand to where he needed it. His thoughts ran rampant as he stayed quiet, pretending to focus on the video as slowly Hyunjae’s hand crept down to his own.

Hyunjae’s fingers wrapped around Juyeon’s slightly calloused ones. Softness teasing at the ends of his fingertips, Hyunjae toying with him mindlessly.

Juyeon looked up but Hyunjae wasn’t even paying attention it seemed. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing, it was just a reaction to play with Juyeon’s hands whenever he got the chance. Juyeon felt his entire body stiffen uncomfortably, he cursed himself for not having better control right in the middle of a recording.

Finally when it was over all the members piled out of the room and Hyunjae’s fingers were nothing but a memory for Juyeon to use that night.

As they settled back in the dorm everybody got up to their own business. Some went to shower, some went to game, some went straight to their rooms for a bit of alone time meanwhile Juyeon looked around for escape. It was useless to try and get off with everybody so active, he was going to have to wait for the night.

But he was cursed. Tonight seemed to be the night everyone piled into Juyeon and Younghoon’s room. All except Chanhee, Changmin, Kevin and Sunwoo who were cooped up in the other room, Haknyeon, Sangyeon, Eric and Jacob were gaming in Juyeon’s room instead.

“Don’t you have computers in your own rooms?” Juyeon complained vocally. The heat of his body making him agitated and uncomfortable. He desperately needed release, or at least to cool down before he exploded embarrassingly in his pants.

“We do-” Jacob began

“But the wi-fi sucks.” Eric finished. The two of them were deep in the midst of some online battle game as Haknyeon watched on riveted by it.

Juyeon rolled his eyes and looked over to Sangyeon and Younghoon on the bed.

“And your excuse?” He asked the leader. Sangyeon shrugged unbothered.

“Didn’t want to be alone.”

Juyeon groaned silently in frustration. Looked like tonight was one for the shower.

He trudged out of the room, feeling like an unwelcomed guest in his own bedroom but honestly his mind was too preoccupied to care.

His thoughts couldn’t be shifted from how Hyunjae’s fingers wrapped so neatly around his fingers.

They would be so much better around his dick.

With that, it twitched. Juyeon’s breath hitching in his throat as his thoughts began to overwhelm him too much to keep them inside anymore. He passed through the empty living room and Changmin/Sunwoo/Kevin’s room towards the bathroom.

Then something totally filthy caught his ear.

He came to a complete standstill outside of Haknyeon and Hyunjae’s room. Knowing that Haknyeon wasn’t in there made his stomach lurch forward as his focused his hearing more intently on the sound.

_‘Ah fuck, yes, yes, just like that.’_ He heard.

It wasn’t porn, but the sound of his member’s voice. Hyunjae’s voice. Moaning lowly and cursing and suddenly Juyeon felt like his entire body was on fire and his dick hardened even more.

_‘Oh god, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna- Juyeon.’_

Juyeon’s chest practically burst at the seams when he heard his own name being uttered between the sweet cries and whimpers Hyunjae was quietly releasing. Hyunjae was thinking of him? What fucking parallel universe did he step into when he left his own room?

With a few juttered breaths Hyunjae came, Juyeon listening on the other side of the door as Hyunjae’s breath fractured through his orgasm. It was his first time hearing it, and Juyeon had heard plenty of illicit things in these halls before.

Curiosity got the better of him. He had to see the aftermath of Hyunjae getting off to him.

He didn’t knock, catching Hyunjae off guard as the blonde struggled to pull a blanket over him just in time. His face immediately turned red with embarrassment as Juyeon’s lustful eyes fell upon him.

“Juyeon.” Hyunjae’s feeble attempt at a normal greeting. He balled the blanket up around his lap to try and cover himself fully.

“I was just-”

“Getting off to me?” Juyeon finished the sentence. Hyunjae gulped as he face turned a deeper hue of red.

Juyeon stepped inside the room fully and closed the door.

“Yeah. I heard.”

His tone was something Hyunjae had never heard before, but if he had to match it to something it would be Juyeon’s stage presence. The way his angular jaw hinged open a little, somehow turning the look in his eyes darker with lust. Hyunjae’s limp dick was already twitching again, the sensitivity making him whine as it nudged against the covers.

Juyeon took a few more steps closer. The air in the room was already taught and heavy, Hyunjae felt the air being sucked from his lungs as Juyeon looked down upon him.

“What were you thinking of… exactly?” He questioned. Hyunjae licked his dry lips as he tried to choke out a response.

“Y-Your hands.” He muttered shamefully. He couldn’t believe he was saying this to Juyeon finally.

A smirk tugged at Juyeon’s lips in surprise. Head tilting a little to the side as he watched Hyunjae still try to salvage the situation as he hung his head and balled the blanket closer to his abdomen, exposing his thighs in the meanwhile.

“My hands?” Juyeon took that advantage and brought his hands up to look at them.

He slowly turned his wrists, noticing how Hyunjae’s eyes now locked onto every movement, he teased him a little by running his fingers of one hand over the other. His hands were apparently a turn on, but Juyeon only thought of Hyunjae’s.

“What do you think about them?” He asked, a weird sense of naivety in his voice that lulled Hyunjae into disclosing his exact thoughts.

“They’re so big and powerful.” He gulped, his dick hard once more and he couldn’t handle the pain it was causing him. Juyeon did his best to control himself under the pressure of his own erection in his pants.

“And your fingers-”

“My fingers?” Juyeon coughed a small laugh, it almost sounded insulting in a way that made Hyunjae jump in fear that he said too much.

Suddenly Juyeon moved forward again, his hands lacing up onto Hyunjae’s bare and exposed thighs making the blonde shudder as he held in a moan.

“I think about yours all the time.” Juyeon admitted. Hyunjae felt himself become dizzy with the lack of air in his lungs.

“M-Mine? But they’re-”

“So slender, so delicate.” Juyeon soothed as his palms roughly coursed up Hyunjae’s thighs. He paused to remove the blanket, revealing Hyunjae’s hard cock once again which practically had Juyeon salivating in anticipation.

“I want to see them wrapped around my cock so bad.” He expressed his darkest desire out loud, the shame that usually would come with those words thrown away as he saw Hyunjae was feeling the exact same sentiment too.

His hands pushed up to Hyunjae’s hips, the blonde rolling his head back in need as Juyeon’s thumbs ran over the base of his dick.

“Take your pants off then, let’s do it.” Hyunjae moaned. Juyeon immediately obliged.

Juyeon straddled himself over Hyunjae’s thighs, pushing them together making Hyunjae moan at the feeling as Juyeon heavily set himself down on the other’s lap. Hyunjae’s back was against the wall as the two of them faced each other, Hyunjae’s hands clenching at his sides as he was unsure what to do with them.

“Let me see them.” Juyeon asked, he sounded almost sweet and caring and Hyunjae followed his request.

His soft hands. Slim fingers running into perfect round tips and manicured nails to match. Juyeon’s rougher hands encased one of Hyunjae’s as he valued the sensation, bringing Hyunjae’s middle finger to the edge of his lips to kiss it.

Juyeon pressed his lips against each fingertip as Hyunjae watched quietly in awe. Juyeon’s thumb sweeping over the back of Hyunjae’s palm in a soothing manner as his tongue came out to lap at his fingers. Not wanting to waste any longer as Juyeon opened his mouth to take two of Hyunjae’s fingers into it.

“Oh fuck.” Hyunjae gasped, the feeling of Juyeon’s tongue moulding around his digits. Juyeon sighed at how good they felt. Soft and supple as he ran his tongue between them, over them, tasting every last bit before pulling them back out again with a moan of satisfaction just from that.

“They even taste good.” He muttered to himself, but the words caused Hyunjae’s hip to buckle underneath him and he suddenly remembered there was much more to do with those hands now.

“Get me off, please.” Juyeon felt like he was almost begging, his voice hushed for only Hyunjae to hear. The blonde locked eyes with Juyeon for a second as if he was taking in the meaning of his words before finally moving to do it.

Hyunjae’s hand tentatively wrapped around Juyeon’s dick. The black haired boy instantly whining at the sensation, it was a million times better than he ever could’ve expected.

Hyunjae’s fingers left gaps between them as the made a fist around Juyeon, his palm tiny, melding perfectly against the base of Juyeon’s dick as he couldn’t contain himself anymore and looked down at the view.

Hyunjae’s sweet, beautiful hands wrapped around his dick finally. He almost came there and then.

“Please.” Juyeon almost stuttered, indicating for Hyunjae to do something as the boy who’s lap he was sat on suddenly broke free from his own trance.

Hyunjae could hardly believe his dreams were coming true, Juyeon sat before him, begging him to jack him off. He slowly began to move his hand, dragging his palm gently over Juyeon’s cock making the boy whine in pleasure.

It was amazing, exhilarating. Not even Juyeon’s fantasies had been living up to what the real thing felt like. The softness of Hyunjae’s fingers catching the tip of his dick every time he fucked over him was sending him crazy as he couldn’t keep his eyes off the motions. His dick starting to leak as he started to grind his hips into the movement.

“Juyeon.” Hyunjae broke the others concentration. Juyeon’s eyes came back up to look at the desperate expression on Hyunjae’s face.

“Please.” His voice broke, his own hips attempting to push up against the weight of Juyeon straddling his legs.

How cruel of him to not return the favor, he thought. But he had a much better idea than just that.

Juyeon ran a hand up Hyunjae’s still clothed chest. Making the white fabric of his shirt cling against the skin as Hyunjae moaned needily. Juyeon felt Hyunjae’s grip around his dick become tighter, making him want more of it. He wanted Hyunjae to need him more.

Juyeon’s hand reached Hyunjae’s neck. Supple, unmarked skin, twisting a little as he arched his head back against the wall at the touch of Juyeon.

“You’re so pretty under my hands, aren’t you?” Juyeon mused out loud, those words making Hyunjae moan a little too loudly and Juyeon’s response was to quickly insert two of his own fingers into Hyunjae’s open and awaiting mouth.

The action drove both of them crazy. Hyunjae’s tongue immediately coming to taste Juyeon’s fingers, muffled moans attempting to escape from his throat as Juyeon groaned back at him. Fuck, Hyunjae looked so good as he was helplessly trying to grind his hips against Juyeon in an act of desperation to get more from him.

“Shh, sh.” Juyeon’s tongue slicked over his bottom lip, Hyunjae whined as he watched him do it.

“You don’t want the others to see you like this, right?”

Hyunjae’s hand on Juyeon’s dick faltered. The added intensity of knowing somebody could walk in on them like this sent shock waves through his body and Juyeon’s eyes clasped down to his aching dick once more.

“I think you could use two hands on me, you know.” Juyeon said. Without needing anything else Hyunjae listened as if it was a command.

The feeling of both of Hyunjae’s hands wrapping around his dick sent him spiraling out of control. Juyeon’s fingers in the others mouth pressed down on his tongue, forcing Hyunjae’s jaw open even more as the blonde groaned lowly in pleasure.

Hyunjae re-positioned his hands better, covering the base of Juyeon’s dick with one as his fingers delicated wrapped around the top of his dick with the other.

Juyeon mindlessly fucked up into Hyunjae’s hands.

It was sheer bliss. Fucking into Hyunjae’s hands as the boy alternated the pressure and intensity of his grip. It was too fucking good and Juyeon could feel his orgasm coming as he let his head fall back and his fingers fall free of Hyunjae’s lips.

“Juyeon please-” Hyunjae desperately begged. Juyeon’s attention snapped back to the boy before him.

Hyunjae’s expression was wild. His eyes glossy from lust and desire, his lips hanging open just where Juyeon had left them. He was so needy and desperate it drove Juyeon crazy as he moaned out loud.

“I need your hands, please.” Hyunjae vocalized. He needed them on his dick so bad he couldn’t take it anymore.

Juyeon leaned back. Creating a little more space between them as he ran his slicked fingers from Hyunjae’s mouth down his chest and towards his cock. The cold trail making Hyunjae shiver and whimper until eventually he was silenced as Juyeon reached his dick.

He took one hand around him, the feeling making Hyunjae’s head fall back against the wall as he let out a sigh of satisfaction finally. Juyeon grinned to himself as he began to fuck Hyunjae with his hand.

The pair of them copied the rhythm. Juyeon leading the way as he was able to grind his hips into Hyunjae’s delicate hands. The ridges of his fingers adding to the pleasure as Hyunjae kept one hand firmly wrapped around the base of Juyeon’s cock.

Hyunjae’s fingers practically danced around the tip of Juyeon’s dick, teasing him just like he did whenever they toyed with their hands outside of this moment. It was exactly what Juyeon wanted and his own hand gripped Hyunjae tighter as his wrist began to do all the work for him.

“I’m gonna cum again.” Hyunjae hissed, the pain of a second orgasm tantalizingly close and the over stimulation was sending him crazy. Juyeon’s thumb came up to swipe at the pre-cum gathered on Hyunjae’s tip, making the blonde cry out in ecstasy.

“Great, I can see your face this time when you call my name.” Juyeon muttered.

Without thinking he leaned forward. Kissing Hyunjae passionately, cutting off the air to both of their systems which completely sent them into overdrive. Hyunjae’s hands gripped tighter on Juyeon’s cock, making the dark haired boy moan filthily into Hyunjae’s mouth which in turn pushed Hyunjae over his edge.

Juyeon could feel it, he pulled back just in time to see Hyunjae’s face tense and writhe as he came again. Calling Juyeon’s name with such a whine and dirty cry to it that Juyeon groaned loudly at it.

He felt the heat of Hyunjae’s cum grace his fingers. Letting go of his spent dick, he didn’t care about creating a mess as he continued to fuck himself into Hyunjae’s hands, desperate for his own release too.

Hyunjae whined, completely tired and spent from his orgasm but his hands pulsed around Juyeon’s dick to aid him. It wouldn’t be fair if this entire thing only benefited one of them.

“I’m coming. I’m-” Juyeon gasped, the air catching in his throat as his hips lost their rhythm and Hyunjae’s hands took over.

Hyunjae’s fingers worked at the tip of Juyeon’s cock, moving quickly in such a way that Juyeon began to see stars as he shut his eyes tightly. His mouth falling open as he let out a string of broken moans, one final thrust of his hips as his came over Hyunjae’s pretty fingers as the blonde purposely ran them over Juyeon’s tip.

The added stimulation from Hyunjae’s fingers slicking over the head of his cock is what made it for him. The best orgasm he had possibly ever had, and it literally came from a hand job. He couldn’t believe it.

Hyunjae dropped his hands finally, holding them off the bed as he didn’t want to make a mess, but his own cum was quickly drying against the edge of his shirt and stomach.

“Go get some tissues.” Hyunjae muttered to Juyeon as he came back down to earth. The boy exhaled deeply to try to relax his body and he shakily got to his feet.

He placed the box of tissues Hyunjae kept in the room between them as they both cleaned up. Hyunjae focusing on his shirt as Juyeon cleaned his hands of what Hyunjae got on him. Then they both looked up at each other.

“So, my hands, huh?” He half laughed. Honestly in disbelief that after all the time he spent pining after Juyeon’s hands that he had been doing the same.

Juyeon smirked. Taking his clean hand he laced his fingers under the palm of Hyunjae’s free hand, bringing it up into the open space as once again they measured the size difference.

“Yeah. Your hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](twitter.com/connahquay)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3 leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
